


Wrong Ingredients

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Supergirl Imagines [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: In an attempt to woo you, Mon-El has a small mishap while helping you bake.





	

    When J'onn first offered you a job at the DEO, you thought it was going to be easy. You had been friends with the Danvers kids since you were small, so you had spent some time at the DEO previous to getting hired there. You weren’t going to go out in the field, you just weren’t really interested in that, so you just assumed that you would be stuck at a desk doing paperwork or something.

You were wrong. You did so many different things that you weren’t even sure what the technical name of your job was. While you were right about doing paperwork, you also had learned how to stitch people up and you got pretty good at hacking. After a while though, all the bad news and overall just down and serious atmosphere of the DEO had just made you feel stressed.

So, you decided to open a bakery. You had always wanted to start one growing up, and your paycheck was just large enough to afford a small store front in the middle of the city. Baking had always calmed you, so when you had the chance to start a bakery up, you did. You dug some money out of your savings to spruce the place up a bit and before you knew it, you were one of the more popular bakeries in town.

Between working at the DEO and at your own bakery, life was good. Baking relieved the stress that fell on you from working at the DEO. It got a little crazy for a while there, before everything seemed to die down and work went back to normal. That was before they found a Kyrptonian pod on the outskirts of the city. Kara and J'onn had brought the man in, and suddenly everything seemed to be a little crazy again.

For some reason, you had been put on watch. When they brought the man in, he was comatose, so they wanted someone to be close by so when he woke up he wouldn’t escape. With your luck however, the three minutes that you were gone to go to the bathroom, he had woke up and escaped. Luckily he was hard to find and before everyone knew it, he was back at the DEO.

You hadn’t expected to bond with the Daxamite the way you did. To him, you were the only person who didn’t judge him no matter what Kara had told you about his kind. On his first day of work, you stopped by CatCo to sit and eat lunch with him. You were the nicest person he had met since he came to this Earth, so he obviously had developed some sort of crush on you.

Back on Daxam, when Mon-El wanted someone, he got them. His appearance and flirtatious attitude had made all the girls on Daxam swoon, but things were different here on Earth. Something about you had made turn into an awkward pile of mush. He didn’t know how to act around you, you made him nervous. When he asked Winn what he should do about it, he just told him to spend time with you, so that’s what he did. You had also began to develop feelings for him.

He had overheard you talking about a bakery that you worked at and he managed to convince Kara to give him the address. When the bell on the door rang, you set the flour scoop back into the bin, wiping your hands on your apron and walking through the saloon type doors and into the store front. You weren’t expecting to see the Daxamite, but you had to admit that it was a good surprise.

“Hey Mon-El, what can I get you?” You ask, leaning against the counter in front of you.

“Oh, I uh, just wanted to come visit, see if you needed any help.” He mumbles sheepishly, a light blush lighting up his cheeks.

“Well, I’ve just started to mix up a cake if you want to help?” You suggest, nodding your head slightly backwards, motioning for him to follow you into the back of the shop. He follows behind you slowly, stopping to wash his hands when you point to the small sink at the back of the shop. You’ve finished measuring the flour when he joins you at the workstation.

“So, what am I doing?” He asks, leaning back against the counter, staring at you.

“Well, you can go get the sugar from under the counter over there, and then once you do that go get the baking powder off that shelf over there.” You command, his hand coming up in a small salute as he walks around the counter. You separate four eggs, washing your hands quickly before heading back to the counter, thanking Mon-El as you pass him. When you get back, you measure the sugar and pour it into the mixer.

You add the butter into the mixer after, turning it on as you walk over to grab the vanilla extract. You beat the eggs quickly before adding them into the mixer also.

“So, what now?” Mon-El asks, setting the container down onto the counter as he watches you peer into the mixing bowl.

“Okay, so you’re going to use this to sift the flour into the bowl. I’ll measure the baking powder while you do that.” You explain, showing him how to sift. Once he seems to get it, you grab the measuring spoons. Opening the bin, you watch Mon-El as you measure the ingredients, adding it to the sifter as he sifts. Once he’s done, you add some and turn the mixer on, alternating the flour mix and the milk.

You have light banter with Mon-El as you do so, even going as far to flirting a little. You measure the vanilla before handing it to Mon-El, letting him pour it in. After mixing, you set that bowl aside, grabbing a clean one and putting the egg whites into it.

“So, how have you been liking Earth so far?” You ask him while you wait for the egg whites to become fluffy.

“It’s been okay. Now that I’m actually allowed outside of the DEO it’s easier.” He explains. He follows you over to the large oven, watching as you set it to 350 degrees. You quickly fold in the egg whites, pouring it into the pan and putting it into the oven. After setting the timer, you motion him to follow you into the store front. You lean over, opening the display case and grabbing one of the cake pops out, handing it to Mon-El.

“What’s this?” He asks, staring at it as he holds it at the very bottom of the stick.

“It’s a cake pop. Try it.” You assure him, watching as he sends you a nervous look, slowly taking a bite. His eyes light up, causing a giggle to fall from your mouth.

“I knew you would like it!” You say through small giggles. He smiles at you, finishing it quickly before letting out a laugh himself.

“I shouldn’t have enjoyed that as much as I did.” He mumbles, chuckling as he stares at you. When you finally look back at him, you smile as you notice that he has icing on his face. You shake your head, reaching up and wiping it off. Your eyes travel slowly up his face to his eyes, only to find that he’s staring down at your lips. His eyes meet yours, the two of you slowly moving in.

Your lips almost touch, but the bell above the door alerts you that there’s a customer. The two of you jump apart, you turning to greet them. Mon-El stares at you as you talk to the customer,  a small smile appearing on his face as he watches you happily sell your goods to the pair of ladies. You quickly bid them goodbye, turning to look at Mon-El. You smile at him and begin to speak, but you’re cut off by the beeping on the timer.

As you go to pull the cake out of the oven, you notice that the cake didn’t rise.

“Uh, what’s wrong with it?” Mon-El inquires, his finger reaching to poke it but you slap it away.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never messed this cake up before.” You mumble, slightly defeated. Your eyes run over the ingredients, landing on the baking powder Mon-El had brought over. You flip the lid over, only to find that it was baking soda, not baking powder.

“Ohhh, you got the baking soda instead of the baking powder.” You mumble, shaking your head as you laugh a bit. You turn to face him, smiling as you find him standing there uncomfortably, his face flushed bright red. He begins to apologize profusely, the blush on his cheeks only getting brighter.

“Mon-El, it’s fine. The cake just didn’t rise like it was meant to. It was just for myself anyway.” You cut him off, your hands raising to cup his cheek. A small sigh leaves his lips, the look in his eyes showing you exactly how upset he is.

“Seriously. It’s okay.” You mumble, smiling at him before getting lost in his eyes. You watch as his eyes look down towards your lips again, quickly meeting your eyes again. You let out a small gasp as his hands reach up and pull your face towards his, his lips capturing yours. You quickly respond, passionately kissing him back as your hands move, resting lightly against his chest. You pull away, panting quietly.

“I like you.” He whispers, blinking a few times as he stares at you.

“I like you too.” You whisper, smiling at him and watching as a smile appears on his face. You let out a small giggle, pecking him on the lips before moving out of his arms. You pull out another bowl, laughing at the confused look on his face.

“Well, come on; The cake isn’t going to mix itself.” You explain, Mon-El laughing and shaking his head before moving to stand next to you.


End file.
